Elsa's Snowman
by AnimatedNation
Summary: Elsa finally feels comfortable in the kingdom of Arendelle, and even finds herself being a bit of a romantic herself towards a certain snowman. Short, yet sweet, one-shot. *Yes it is an OlafXElsa fic...*


**HELLO! So I watched Frozen today and it was absolutely AMAZING! And I absolutely LOVE Elsa. She has to be one of my favorite characters. I also LOVE Olaf. He's great to. Now I know that this is pretty abnormal to write and not many (probably no one) has mentioned the pairing of Elsa...wait for it...the suspense is building...Olaf! Yes, I am going to ship Else and Olaf so don't judge me :P Anyway, here's this delightfully fluff filled ElsaXOlaf story! ENJOY!**

* * *

Only days after the restoration of Arendelle, Queen Elsa had finally found some some comfort in reopening the gates allowing people from all around to visit the was isolated kingdom. She also found comfort in the fact that she would now always have her younger sister Anna by her side every step of the way. Well, Anna and their new found friends Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. Kristoff was a mountain man who sold ice for a living along with his reindeer, Sven. And Olaf, as weird as it sounded, was a sweet snowman and a loyal friend. Though you may have to make yourself _more _then clear to get through to the little guy.

But he was sweet, nonetheless.

When Elsa and Anna were young, Elsa had made a snowman and named him Olaf. She stated the would be his name and he liked warm hugs. Now, seeing that childhood memory come back to her, it made Elsa feel like almost anything was possible. She had, on more than one occasion since the whole raucous was caused, told Anna and even Kristoff what had happened when they were children and why she practically shut Anna out of her life.

After the explanation, things became more clear to Anna. She understood why Elsa never paid any mind to her. Yet hated the fact that their mother and father forced Elsa into hiding her powers and abilities. They were amazingly incredible in the eyes of everyone.

While hearing the story being told, Olaf asked if he could join in and listen. Elsa agreed and let them all hear the story once more. And she never got worn out nor tired while telling it. The three, including Sven, were like little kids as they listened to the story intently trying to gain every bit of information they could. But the one that paid attention the most and had the biggest, most vibrant eyes was Olaf. The snowman was somehow for once paying attention.

The next few times she had told the story, she was practically forced by Olaf. He wouldn't stop begging and pleading with her. Soon, Elsa caved in and told the story once more.

Minutes passed and Olaf seemed to be getting into it more than he should have. He leaned forward on his own little chair in the sitting room and looked at Elsa with even wider eyes than the last time. "What happened after that?" He asked in wonder.

Elsa chuckled and patted his head. "Olaf, that's the third time that I've told you that story..." She mused.

Olaf nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Tonight..."

The snowman groaned. "Pl_ease_, El_sa_!" He whined. Chuckling a little more, Elsa smiled and sat back down in her chair. "Olaf...why are you so interested in the story? I've already told you at least a hundred times already." She knew he liked hearing the story, but she didn't exactly know why. Olaf smiled back even wider and perked up in his chair. "I like hearing about you! You're an interesting person! You also made me. So why wouldn't I?"

The near pale skin on Elsa's face turned pink instantly. "You...like hearing about me?"

Olaf nodded hastily. "Mhmm! You know, a lot of people adore you. No wonder you're Queen. Well, that and the fact that your parents were the King and Queen." He said with a laugh. Elsa stammered over her words before settling on a smile. "Thanks, Olaf. You...you're different. But the good kind of different." She leaned down a little more to be near the snowman's level; smiling dreamily. Olaf leaned up in his chair and looked at Elsa with an almost dreamy smile.

They stayed like that for some time before Olaf spoke again. "You're pretty."

"You're sweet."

"You're powers are amazing."

"You're just saying that because you're made of snow."

During their short conversation, Elsa placed a hand on Olaf's cheek that was somehow a light pink instead of the normal white snow that he was made out of pulling him close to her. Olaf sighed in a dazed state along with Elsa. They both laughed nervously at the closeness they shared. The two had gotten so close that Elsa's nose was touching the tip of Olaf's carrot one. slowly closing their eyes, both Elsa and Olaf leaned in even closer and sealed their lips.

Pulling away quickly, Olaf stared at Elsa with wide eyes. "Did I hurt you?" He asked out of nowhere. Elsa tilted her head. "No..it felt..._right_."

"But-but me...I'm made of snow!" He said incredulously.

Elsa giggled. "Olaf...I'm not known as the Snow Queen for nothing." Sighing in relief, Olaf smiled up at Elsa and kissed her again which caught her by surprise. Though she quickly let herself become more entwined into the kiss as it progressed. Finally releasing her lips to catch his breath, Olaf laughed a little nervously and looked to the side sheepishly. "Wow!" He exclaimed making Elsa laugh. Glancing at the clock, Elsa sighed and gave Olaf one final kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, Olaf. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh. Yes. Goodnight, Elsa." He sounded a little sad. That was until Elsa nearly tackled him with a strong hug. "I love you, my snowman..." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the sitting room.

As soon as her icy blue robe wasn't in sight, Olaf fell back into his chair and sighed dreamily. "I'm in love..."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it...if not then I would appreciate no negative feedback. Thanks guys!**


End file.
